


A Superhero's Weakness

by xonceinadream



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonceinadream/pseuds/xonceinadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet doesn't know how she ended up here, panties around her knees and Syndrome's fingers up her skirt.<br/>Prompt: A couple years after the movie, of course, so that Violet is at least at a respectable age and has started her own career as a superhero. So yeah. Surprise encounter between the two, semi-public place, fingering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Superhero's Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/361.html?thread=1008233#t1008233) on the [disney-kink](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com) meme on livejournal.

He's taunting her. She can see it in his eyes, the amusement, the way that his lips curve into a smirk. Violet Parr, however, does not let herself be taunted. At 19 years old, she's been fighting crime alone for a year now, without the help of her parents and she's completely confident in her abilities. Never mind that the boy (man, her mind chimes in helpfully) in front of her is somebody who genuinely scares her, who she used to wake up from nightmares about.

Violet Parr, InvisiGirl as she's called, doesn't let it affect her. She's not a child. At 18 years old, she shed her "Incredible" persona, choosing to go to Edna for her own superhero outfit and Edna hadn't disappointed. The short skirt, flaring out mid-thigh, the black tights and the tight top all up her confidence. They're perfect, purple with black accents and she knows that not only does she have amazing skills, she looks good doing it.

"Well if it isn't little Miss Violet Parr," Syndrome says mockingly. He's looking at her still, up and down her body and she shivers, forcing herself not to take a step back. Both of her hands are up, prepared to fight if he approaches her.

"I thought you were dead," Violet responds calmly, her fingers sweating in her gloves but they're part of the effect, Edna had said. Fireproof and able to withstand even the coldest temperatures. Edna had told Violet that she would know if Violet didn't wear the gloves and Violet didn't want to risk it.

Syndrome lifts a shoulder uncaringly, waving a hand as if it's obvious and something that Violet should obviously know. "A good super-villain always has an escape plan."

The way he says it, so simply makes Violet close her eyes for a moment. This man in front of her has experience that she will never have and the thought sends a chill down to her very bones. She quickly adjusts her stance so that she looks more defensive, forcing herself to smile. "I see. Well, prepare to be killed again then." 

It's not the best line that she's ever come up with and Syndrome's head falls back as he laughs. It makes her face flush and she resists the urge to shake her head so that her hair falls into her face again. _She's not like that anymore, damn it!_ "Oh, you think that you could kill me, Violet? I don't think so. You probably couldn't kill a fly."

"You don't know me."

Violet gasps in surprise as Syndrome moves faster than she's seen anybody besides her brother move and suddenly he's in front of her. "And you don't know me."

The words make her take a hesitant step back and Syndrome just looks at her, letting her know that her movement is what he had wanted, his smirk widening as he takes another step forward. She curses herself for giving in. Violet knows that she shouldn't, knows that she can take it and that it will be a mistake but she can't help it as she takes a step back.

They continue the movements until Violet belatedly realizes that she's backed herself into an alley. The street on either side of the alley is bustling with cars and people but they're alone in here. "So are you going to kill me?" Syndrome asks conversationally, as if they're discussing the weather.

Violet swallows hard. She's never killed anybody before. It's not their style and it's not what makes a superhero. She reaches her hand out, preparing to throw a force field around him but he grabs her wrist and she's so surprised by the motion that she forgets that she doesn't need to use her hand to do it. "Let me go."

"I don't think so. Little Miss Innocent Violet Parr, all grown up. Not even wearing her Mommy and Daddy's uniform anymore," Syndrome murmurs, looking down and Violet instinctively clenches her thighs together, wishing that her skirt was longer. It doesn't matter since she's wearing black tights that cover everything but suddenly, with Syndrome looking at her like this, she feels so exposed.

Her breath catches as Syndrome trails a finger down her side, slipping under her skirt and she can feel the warmth of his skin through her tights. He shoves the remote into his pocket so that he can wrap his other hand around her neck. Heart pounding wildly in her chest, Violet opens her mouth, preparing to tell him to let her go but only a low whine of pain comes out as Syndrome uses his grip on her neck to press her back against the wall.

There's just enough pressure that she can feel it but not enough that it constricts her breath as his fingers slide up her thigh, lifting up her skirt then. "You're not so innocent anymore, are you? You're not even going to tell me to stop."

"Stop," Violet requests weakly, her head falling back as his thumb presses against her pulse point. She can feel it fluttering underneath his hold and her eyes fall closed. 

Syndrome laughs and her eyes snap open as she feels his warm breath against her lips. "Tell me like you mean it."

Before she has a chance to respond, she gasps, her hips jumping when he slides two fingers across the crotch of her tights, pressing just enough to be a tease but not enough to give her any sort of pleasure. Her legs instinctively spread wider and she can feel how wet that she is, her panties rubbing and sticking as she tries not to move her hips again. "Oh…"

"That's what I thought."

Syndrome's touch is rough as he reaches up underneath her skirt to pull down her tights, leaving her in her lacy pink panties that she's had, she swears, since she was 16. He only pulls them down to her knees. Letting go of her throat, he reaches down, wrenching her thighs apart and she offers no resistance, doesn't try to get away from him.

Violet can still hear the sound of people, cars and she knows that they could get caught so easily. She's still wearing her uniform and if anybody caught a picture of them… But suddenly Syndrome presses the back of his knuckle against the wet part of her panties and she can't care about it anymore. "Now," Syndrome says in that same conversational tone as he begins rubbing gently, gripping her hip so that she can't move. "The question is, why is the innocent Violet Parr, or excuse me, InvisiGirl, letting her enemy touch her like this? Is it because you're so curious? Because nobody's ever touched you like this before?"

"Shut up," Violet hisses. It's not true. She's had moments where her boyfriend's hand had ventured too high but she'd always pushed him away. So why isn't she pushing Syndrome away? That's the question that she doesn't trust herself to think about.

Syndrome laughs, gripping her chin with his free hand and forcing her face up so that he can look in her eyes. His other hand is getting more forceful, his knuckles sliding across her clit through such thin fabric and she feels her knees go weak. The fabric is sticky now, clinging to every line and curve. "Make me," he says and he sounds so amused.

Huffing out a breath that doesn't sound as frustrated as Violet wanted it to be, she shakes her head. "Please." She's not even sure what she's asking for, her hips trying to move down, trying to move up and away from Syndrome's fingers.

But he seems to know what she's asking for. Before she's even aware of what's happening to protect, Syndrome moves his hand up to her panties, pulling them down until they're tangled in her tights at her knees. Violet squeaks, trying to bring her hands down, wanting to cover up, embarrassed now. The air is cool against her most intimate place and she can't help but think about what her parents would say if they could see her now.

Syndrome still has that devious smirk on his face and Violet nearly jumps out of her skin as his fingers are back on her bare skin this time. She can feel the dampness between her thighs, seeping down her legs and her head falls back against the brick wall that she's pressed against. Her body is trembling and she's lucky that she's still actually upright.

"Sweet InvisiGirl. Maybe I'll make you scream and let everybody know just how innocent that you aren't," Syndrome says and Violet jolts with shock as suddenly two fingers are pushing up into her. It stings. She's never had anything more than a tentative fingertip inside of herself when she needed something more than fingers on her clit to make herself come. "Ah, maybe you are pretty innocent. What a tight little virgin."

Violet tries to say something but all that comes out of her mouth is a low mewl as her hips jump, thrusting up towards him and she closes her eyes because suddenly the stinging is faded and the pleasure is building. "Oh!" she whines as she feels Syndrome's fingers moving, curling inside of her. It's almost too much and she's grateful when she feels his arm wrap around her waist. She's sure that she wouldn't stay upright otherwise. The intimacy of the gesture doesn't occur to her in her desperation.

His thumb slides across her clit, rubbing in slow circles as he fucks her with his fingers, watching the look on her face. "Is our pretty little InvisiGirl going to come on a supervillain's fingers?" Syndrome asks, his voice hard and Violet knows that she needs to walk away.

Then his fingers crook inside of her and she really does lose herself then. He's the only thing that's keeping her standing now, her ankle's giving out on her and she shakes her head. "Oh! Oh, please. So close," she moans out, her eyes closing even tighter as a tear squeezes out. She's humiliated, terrified of somebody finding out, and so turned on that she can barely draw in a breath.

"She is. What an interesting development."

His finger never hesitate as they fuck her, thrusting in deeper, his thumb sliding across slick flesh. She gasps as she comes, her head falling back painfully against the wall again and she brings herself up onto her toes. Violet bites her lip hard to keep from screaming out, panting and whimpering as he fucks her with his fingers through her orgasm.

It only takes moments until she's too sensitive and she pushes his fingers away, clenching her thighs together. Now that it's over, now that she's had her orgasm and her senses are coming back to her she's even more embarrassed than she was before. The worst part to Violet is the way that Syndrome is looking at her with amusement in his eyes, as if her humiliation is what he'd been after.

Syndrome takes a step back, letting her pull up her panties and then her tights, finding it hard to pull her tights up and they bunch around her still wet thighs. "I hope that you enjoyed yourself."

"Screw you," Violet responds forcefully, looking at him and she sets her jaw, not sure whether she wants to scream or cry or beg for him to touch her again.

Syndrome grins. "Perhaps I'll screw you next time," he responds easily, glancing up at the sun and then at the watch that's on his wrist. "Well, I'm late to a bank robbery. Another time, InvisiGirl," he tells her before he takes off into the sky without waiting for a response.

Violet can only stare at where Syndrome just left, her body still trembling, her breath still coming out in short pants. She's terrified of next time.


End file.
